mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat (2011)
336px Mortal Kombat 9 é o mais novo jogo da série Mortal Kombat. Ele foi desenvolvido pela NetherRealm Studios, conhecida anteriormente como Midway Games de Chicago.Play This Sick FilthMortal Kombat team sheds Midway skin for 'WB Games Chicago' thumb|left|Tela de Escolha de Personagens durante a E3. O jogo foi sugerido pelo colaborador Ed Boon em janeiro de 2009, logo após o lançamento do jogo anterior da franquia, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe.Mortal Kombat Ships 1.8 Million, MK9 In Development Em 18 de junho de 2009, Boon confirmou em sua página do Twitter que eles estavam realizando captura de movimentos para o jogo. Ele também revelou que o jogo não terá super-heróis em se, afastando assim um seguimento imediato de Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, e que eles estavam apontando para uma classificação "Mature" ("Matura"), ao contrário da avaliação "Teen" ("Adolescente") atingida pelo jogo anterior. Ele ainda questionou "ir longe demais" e mostrou preocupação com a passagem do limite para "Adults Only" ("Adultos Apenas") rating. Dan Forden também é esperado para retornar como o compositor de música do jogo.Dan Forden Returning For MK9!Next 'Mortal Kombat' Back to its Roots With Sick FatalitiesMortal Kombat 9 Planned for Mature Rating thumb|300px|right|Trailer oficial do jogo Em 4 de dezembro de 2009, o site TRMK.com declarou que Mortal Kombat 9 será lançado no Natal de 2010. Um dos primeiros compositores da série, Dan Forden é esperado para voltar. Em 10 de junho de 2010, o jogo foi oficialmente confirmado com um trailer. O jogo terá -pela primeira vez- o modo tag-team. O jogo é esperado em março de 2011. Vários personagens forão confirmados, e por enquanto, não há nenhum novo. Em 15 de junho de 2010, na conferência E3, foi confirmado que o jogo trará 26 personagens e um espaço em aberto para DLC. Também foi confirmado que o jogo terá -pela primeira vez- uma experiência em 3D. Um fatality de Kung Lao, Scorpion e Mileena foi liberado. Também foi mostrado que os personagens terão modelos únicos de seus próprios esqueletos. Exemplo: Sektor agora tem um crânio cheio de fios. Em 1 de julho de 2010, Hector Sanchez foi entrevistado e, confirmou que o modo Konquest não aparecerá neste novo jogo e que Raiden será jogável. Ele também confirmou que há uma forte chance de Shang Tsung ser jogável. Ele ainda disse que sabetodos os lutadores que aparecerão, mais ainda não pode comentar. No começo de agosto de 2010, surgiu um boato de que a revista norte-americana Playstation Magazine teria publicado que os personagens Smoke, Jax, Sonya, Kitana e Liu Kang estavam confirmados no jogo. A revista, na verdade, não fez tal afirmação, eis o trecho publicado pela revista: "It's ''expected the roster will be rounded up with Kombat's usual assortment of gods, creeps and weirdoes, including Raiden, Sonya, Jax, Smoke, Kitana, Liu Kang, and more." ( É 'esperado que o elenco contará com o time de costume do Mortal Kombat...). Porém, com o lançamento do jogo, pôde-se constatar que todos os personagens citados estavam de fato no jogo. O jogo deve conter os personagens dos primeiros três jogos da série. thumb|300px|right|Segundo trailer oficial do jogo, Shadows Recentemente, foi divulgado um novo vídeo do jogo, entitulado "Shadows", que apresenta as sombras dos personagens e no final Scorpion e Sub-Zero. O personagem Kratos, da famosa série God of War, foi confirmado exclusivamente para o Playstation 3. Em 28 de janeiro de 2011, um vídeo explicando mais sobre os movimentos "X-Ray" foi lançado, mostrando vídeos, possivelmente revelando, personagens como Goro, Ermac, Baraka e Kitana. Também foi afirmado que a data de lançamento será 11 de abril de 2011. O time queria introduzir um personagem exclusivo para o Xbox, mas por alguma razão não pode. No exclusive Xbox 360 Character O jogo foi lançado em 19 de Abril de 2011 nos Estados Unidos e em 21 de Abril de 2011 na Europa. O jogo foi banido na Austrália. História thumb|left|300px|Raiden,Smoke e Johnny Cage numa cena da história '''AVISO: A parte a seguir pode conter spoilers, se quiser evitá-los, pule esta seção. A história reconta os eventos da trilogia original, numa nova linha do tempo onde Raiden recebe uma mensagem dele mesmo no futuro onde o Armaggedon acontece e Shao Kahn torna-se o lider supremo de todos os reinos. Devido a isto, os personagens e cenários são os clássicos, trazendo de volta o antigo para o novo, e começando um novo conflito. Raiden tenta mudar as coisas quando seu futuro foi mostrado por visões. Ele impede Smoke de virar um cyborg, tenta evitar a criação de Noob Saibot, evita Liu Kang de vencer o Mortal Kombat 3 (acabando por matá-lo), evita as mortes de Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade, e, finalmente, o final da trama é parecido com suas premonições. Enfim, Raiden consegue matar Shao Kahn, mas deixa a Terra desprotegida (Só sobram Johnny Cage e Sonya de todo seu exército) e perde muitos guerreiros por falhas sua. Capítulos O modo História de Mortal Kombat é contado em 16 capítulos, com um personagem jogável em cada capitúlo. A ordem deles é listada abaixo. # Johnny Cage # Sonya Blade # Scorpion # Cyrax # Liu Kang # Jax Briggs # Smoke # Sub-Zero # Kitana # Jade # Kung Lao (na última luta você joga como Liu Kang) # Kurtis Stryker # Kabal # Cyber Sub-Zero # Nightwolf # Raiden Personagens confirmados thumb|right|178px|[[Raiden]] thumb|right|178px|[[Sektor]] 180px|thumb|[[Reptile]] 180px|thumb|[[Cyrax e Kitana]] thumb|180px|[[Jax e Stryker]] thumb|180px|[[Noob Saibot|Noob]] thumb|200px|A estátua de Sindel O jogo tem 28 personagens jogáveis para usuários do Playstation 3, e 27 para usuários de Xbox 360, com um número desconhecido de personagens baixáveis (DLC), 3 chefes não-jogáveis, e personagens secretos. Cyber Sub-Zero é liberado após completar o capítulo 13 do Story Mode e Quan Chi após completar o mesmo Story Mode com 100%. #Baraka #Cyber Sub-Zero #Cyrax #Ermac #Jade #Jax #Johnny Cage #Kabal #Kano #Kitana #Kratos (exclusivo para o Playstation 3) #Kung Lao #Kurtis Stryker #Liu Kang #Mileena #Nightwolf #Noob Saibot #Quan Chi #Raiden #Reptile #Scorpion #Sektor #Shang Tsung #Sheeva #Sindel #Smoke #Sonya Blade #Sub-Zero Os seguintes personagens são chefes e não jogáveis #Goro (jogável na Torre de Desafios) #Kintaro #Shao Kahn Quando algum critério é encontrado, os seguintes persoagens aparecem em batalhas secretas no modo Arcade: #Reptile de MK1 #Smoke de MK2 #Jade de MK2 #Noob Saibot de MK2 Os seguintes foram confirmados como DLC: #Kenshi #Skarlet - uma suposta ninja vermelha de ''Mortal Kombat II''. Agora ela aparece pela primeira vez como personagem de carne e osso. #Rain #Freddy Krueger - confirmado em 21 de julho de 2011Freddy Krueger confirmado. *Em 10 de Janeiro de 2011, Ed Boon escreveu em seu Twitter perguntando aos fãs quais personagens eles gostariam como DLC: "Seriously guys. Tell me your order of preference for a DLC character. Rain, Shinnok, Kenshi, Robo-smoke, or new character?" "Ooops...forgot one. Or Tanya. " ("Sério, caras. Digam qual a sua preferência para DLC. Rain, Shinnok, Kenshi, Robo-smoke ou personagem novo?" "Ooops... esqueci uma. Ou Tanya?") Cameos *Kira, Tanya, Kitana, a "Lady in Red" e Li Mei aparecem presas em Shao Kahn's Arena. *Kenshi, Reiko , Frost e Daegon lutam no fundo da arena The Pit II. *Shang Tsung aparece em seu trono. *Rain, Shinnok, um Shadow Priest, um personagem masculino desconhecido e ás vezes o Clássico Noob Saibot observam Meat na arena The Cathedral. *Goro em seu trono. *Shao Kahn em seu trono. *Shang Tsung (Mais velho) em seu trono. *Shadow Priest na Soul Chamber. *Uma estátua de pedra quebrada da cabeça e da mão de Sindel pode ser vista na arena Jade's Desert. *As estátuas de Goro, Baraka, Kano, Rain and Reiko podem ser vistas na arena Shang Tsung's Gardens. *Motaro, Khameleon, Classic Smoke e Shinnok aparecem em várias cenas pela história, mais não aparecem como oponentes ou personagens jogáveis. *Classic Smoke ás vezes surge atrás das árvores em Living Forest. *A versão original de Cyrax ainda pode ser vista presa na areia da arena Jade's Desert. *Bo' Rai Cho, Kenshi, Liu Kang Zumbi, Hotaru, Li Mei, e as mãos gigantes de Shinnok aparecem no início do Story Mode. *Onaga e Taven aparecem quando Raiden manda uma mensagem para ele mesmo no passado. *Dois Masked Guards aparecem em The Courtyard. *Kenshi e Reiko ganharam seus nomes após o Sub-Zero mais jovem ter sido capturado pelos Lin Kuei. *O nome de Bo' Rai Cho foi mencionado durante o Story Mode. *O Grandmaster Lin Kuei é morto por seu filho no final de Sektor. Arenas confirmadas #The Armory #The Bell Tower #The Cathedral #The Courtyard #Dead Pool (Death Trap) #The Tower #Goro's Lair #The Graveyard #Kahn's Colosseum #Chamber of the Flame (Exclusiva para Playstation 3) (3 (Death Trap)s) #The Living Forest (Death Trap) #The Desert #Hell (Death Trap) #The Pit II (Death Trap) #The Pit II Bottom #The Rooftop #Shang Tsung's Gardens (entre Pit I, Palace Gates e Warrior Shrine) #Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits #Shao Kahn's Throne Room #Soul Chamber #The Street (Death Trap) #The Subway (Death Trap) #Throne Room #Training Dojo #Wastelands of Outworld Mortes em MK9 (Contém Spoilers) Guerreiros de Earthrealm *Bi-Han (o Sub-Zero Original): Como na história original, Sub-Zero é morto por Scorpion, por este pensar que Sub-Zero matou todos do clã Shirai-Ryu e sua família, ele o queima até só sobrar o crânio e parte da medula espinhal.(Mas depois ele é ressucitado por Quan Chi e se torna Noob Saibot) *Kung Lao: Quando Liu Kang se preocupa em resgatar Kitana, que vai ser executada, Raiden manda Kung Lao para a batalha, ele luta contra Shag Tsung e Quan Chi, depois com o mais novo campeão, Kintaro, mas quando ele o derrota, Shao Kahn covardemente o mata, quebrando-lhe o pescoço. *Kabal: No rápido ataque de Sindel, ela o derruba e pisa no respirador de Kabal, fazendo com que ele morra sem ár, já que seus pulmões estão inutilizáveis. *Stryker: Sindel quebra sua perna direita com um pisão e dá um soco no rosto dele, que curiosamente o mata. *Cyber Sub-Zero: Sub-Zero depois de ter sido transformado em robô. Sindel dá um soco, um soco por cima e outro soco, só que no tórax dele, destruindo seus sistemas/coração. *Jax: Sindel segura os dois braços biônicos de Jax e dá um chute na garganta dele, que com a ponta do salto alto, fura sua garganta. *Smoke: Bem rapidamente, Sindel dá um chute nas "partes" de Smoke, ele cai de costas para ela e Sindel torçe seu percoço. *Jade: Sindel dá dois socos nela e depois arranca um órgão seu, que parece ser seu fígado. *Nightwolf: Numa última tentativa de matar Sindel, Nightwolf usa um ataque suicida em que ele destrói totalmente seu corpo junto com o dela. *Kitana: Com o pouco de vida que ainda lhe restou depois de Sindel sugar toda sua energia em uma bola roxa, ela ainda consegue falar com Liu Kang. *Liu Kang: Após a morte de quase todos, Liu Kang acha que Raiden enlouqueceu, e com Raiden dizendo que para eles vencerem devem deixar Shao Kahn vencer, Liu Kang o ataca, e o deus do trovão, como forma de se "defender", sem querer mata Liu Kang Guerreiros de Outworld *Shao Kahn: Ao matar Kung Lao, ele desperta a fúria de Liu Kang, melhor amigo do mesmo, Liu Kang derrota Shao Kahn e o mata, atravessando seu corpo com um soco (Quan Chi acelerou a recuperação de seu mestre, tendo este vivido, mas ficou morto por pouco tempo). *Motaro: Mesmo não aparecendo oficialmente na história, durante o capítulo de Stryker, aparece Raiden usando seu Thunder Fly nele, quebrando uma ponte, depois alguns guerreiros de Outworld trazem Motaro, morto, para Shao Kahn. *Shang Tsung: Querendo dar poder o suficiente para Sindel matar os guerreiros de Earthrealm, Shao Kahn absorve os poderes e a alma de Shang Tsung, e transfere para ela. *Noob Saibot: Depois de Nightwolf ter derrotado Quan Chi, depois de este ter feito o Soulnado, Noob ataca Nightwolf, que o joga no Soulnado, fazendo com que Noob "dilua", e destruindo o Soulnado com sua alma manchada. *Shao Kahn (de novo): Shao Kahn é derrotado por Raiden com a ajuda dos Elder Gods, ele é devorado por dragões, representações dos mesmos. Prêmios/Troféus Os seguintes prêmios/troféus estão em Mortal Kombat 2011: *'Fatality!:' Faça 1 Fatality *'Tough Guy:' Ganhe 1 partida online *'Cold Fusion:' Libere Cyber Sub-Zero *'Ultimate Humiliation:' Faça o finalizador secreto de todos os lutadores *'Quan Tease:' Libere Quan Chi *'You've Got Style!:' Libere todas as Alternate Costumes *'Humiliation!:' Tenha um Flawless Victory em uma luta Online *'There Can Be Only One!:' Ganhe 10 lutas em seguida no modo King of the Hill *'Cyber Challenger:' Complete 100 lutas Online *'Undertaker:' Abra 50% da Cripta *'The Krypt Keeper:' Abra 100% da Cripta *'Tower Master:' Complete todas as missões na Torre *'Arcade Champion:' Complete o Arcade com todos os personagens Galeria Imagem:MK9Captura.jpg|Captura de movimentos para o jogo Imagem:ermac vs kratos.jpg|Ermac vs Kratos Imagem:sonya confirmada.jpg|Sonya UknownFemaleCharacter.jpg|A nova personagem, "Lady in Red" Imagem:jax.jpg|Jax Imagem:SIndel confirmada.jpg|Sindel Imagem:Goro9.jpg|Goro Mortal-kombat-9-cyber-sub-zero-portrait.jpeg|Cyber Sub-Zero 1745815-25146 bd shangtsung color 122 96lo super.jpg|Shang Tsung Sindel.png|Sindel 1745808-24931 bd nightwolf color 122 490lo super.jpg|Nightwolf 1745821-25305 bd stryker color 122 189lo super.jpg|Kurtis Stryker 450px-24433 BD cyberzero color 122 375lo.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero 450px-C56f2b8f851427948202a7b87d0bb244.jpg|Smoke ImagesCAKV5E0P.jpg|Sonya Blade ImagesCAW3HNVI.jpg Imagem:Krypt11.jpg|Mapa da cripta Referências Categoria:NetherRealm Studios Categoria:Jogos